


Bellissima

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, F/M, Ninth Doctor Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: Siamo nella 1x03 ovvero "I morti Inquieti". Questa Flashfic parla dei pensieri del Dottore alla vista di Rose con il vestito vittoriano.





	Bellissima

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi a me e la guardai, rimasi incantato.

«Non ci posso credere» dissi a bocca aperta.

«Non ridere» disse Rose sorridendomi e puntando un dito contro di me.

«Sei bellissima».  
MAI sono stato così incantato da una donna in vita mia. Il vestito sembrava essere stato creato apposta per lei, le cadeva addosso perfettamente. Il vestito era composto da un corpetto rosso scuro a lacci, una lunga gonna rossa e una giacchetta nera legata al collo. Una forcina con un fiocco rosso e dei fiori era stata messa sui suoi capelli color del sole rendendola ancora più graziosa. Non esisteva aggettivo per descrivere la sua bellezza. Piacente, sensuale, attraente, seducente, affascinante, graziosa, bellissima. Non che non lo fosse sempre stata, ma ora, vestita in quel modo era più bella e affascinante di prima. Non si mostrava più come una ragazzina che ha appena superato l'adolescenza, ora si mostrava come una donna vera. Ogni uomo, donna o bambino sarebbe impallidito davanti a tanta bellezza.   
«Nonostante tutto» dissi riprendendomi dalla sua visione e ricominciando a lavorare su Tardis.

Lei mi guardò confusa, il suo magnifico sorriso scomparì dal suo volto  
«Nonostante cosa?»

«Beh che sei umana» dissi concentrandomi nuovamente sul lavoro. Non era proprio un complimento, sapevo di averla in qualche modo offesa o ferita. Non capivo cosa mi prendeva, lei è umana mentre io un Signore del Tempo. Non poteva esistere nessun legame se non d'amicizia tra di noi. La guardai nuovamente sapendo che mi stavo sbagliando di grosso. Stavo cominciando a provare qualcosa per lei. Qualcosa di unico e raro, ma sapevo anche che non sarebbe finita affatto bene. Come tutti, anche lei se ne sarebbe andata via da me.


End file.
